


First Snowfall

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Multi, Surprise Kissing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, no beta we die like men, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: some kissing in the snow.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	First Snowfall

The snowfall fell gently from the darkening sky. Glistering like tiny stars when they reflected the street lights. The darkness of the night was growing fast and with it the chill.

Janus shuffled, pushing his hands into his pockets on his thick winter jacket huffing out a breath that clouded up the air before him, before burrowing his face into his scarf. Snow starting to coat his shoulders and hat. A snowflake landed on his nose and he sneezed. shuffling his feet again.

His phone gave away a pling and he took it out from his pocket, shivering as the cold air hit his hands despite the gloves. He smiled when he saw the text, unlocking his phone to reply to it, before locking it again and putting his hands back in the pockets, he exhaled as he lifted his head to watch the snow fall from above.

He liked the snow, especially when it was falling as gently as this, it brought a stillness to everything, and a gentle hush fell over the world as the snow landed creating a soft blanket over the frozen grass and ground. He shuffled his feet again, a full body shiver wracking through his body as he burrowed his neck and face into his scarf again. The snow was nice and he loved it, it was the cold he couldn’t stand.

“ _Janus!_ ” a voice called along with the sound of running.

Janus looked to the side to see how the others came over, Patton running to get to him first. Logan walked calmly a few steps behind, dragging Remus: who was trying to catch the snowflakes with his mouth, by his belt.

“Sorry you had to wait, Janus.” Logan said as “But as you can see Remus is easily distracted.”

“Am not!” Remus called before he tried to catch a snowflake only to pout when it landed on his nose instead of on his tongue. 

“Hope you didn’t have to wait for too long.” Patton murmured as he moved closer.

“It’s fine, the snow’s really pretty.” Janus said as he looked out of the thick blanket of snow that was steadily growing thicker.  
When he first got to their rendezvous point it was just a thin powder on the bleak ground. The reflection of the streetlight on the snow illuminated Janus’s face, along with the sparkling snowflakes he looked almost ethereal. The others gasped at how beautiful he looked.

“You’re really pretty...”

Janus made a confused noise having not fully heard him.

“What?” he gave them all confused looks, flicking his attention between the three. Only to jolt when Patton suddenly took his face in his hands. a small blush grew on his freckled cheeks as Patton looked at him. “Um... Patton?”

“We said you’re really pretty.” Patton whispered before he pressed his lips against Janus’s.

“Aw hey! I wanna kiss him too!” Remus whined “Paaat don’t take him all for your seeeelf!” Patton chuckled when he pulled back smiling at Remus. Janus was spluttering, a bright blush painting his cheeks. Patton let go of Janus who made a weak noise at the loss of contact, absently rubbing at his cheeks, missing the warmth from Patton’s hands.

Patton did a small spin before he let himself slup against Remus

“Now whatever can I do to make it up to you? My little rat?” Remus blinked and opened his mouth only for Patton to straighten up and kiss him, deeply, tongue and all. Remus made a surprised happy noise and happily hugged around Patton as the kiss grew a bit more heated.

Janus blinked when the light from the streetlight got put in shadow and looked up to find how Logan had moved closer. Janus looked up at him with a hum. only to squeak when Logan leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and then his nose. Before raising his hand to hold Janus’s scared cheek and kissing him. Janus huffed out his nose before he kissed back.

“STOP KISSING HIM BEFORE MEEEEEEE!” Remus cried loudly holding a laughing Patton in his arms.

“Oh, my apologies~” Logan said with a smirk before he sent Janus in a spin, Patton got out from Remus’s hold, letting the chaotic man catch Janus who snorted at their antics.

“Hello there~” Janus said with a smirk as he looked up at Remus, who blinked back down at him. Janus chuckled before he reached up and grabbed Remus’s head and pulled him down for a spider man like kiss. When they pulled away Remus was grinning.

After the greeting kisses they began the remaining trip to the movie theatre, and after the movie was done the remainder of the evening was spent at Logan’s apartment, eating take away food and Pizza while playing games and laughing.

Janus loved the winter and the snow. But it’s beauty was nothing compared to his boyfriends laughing hard enough they almost cried.

And if Morning found them in a heap on the emperor sized bed, then that was morning’s secret to keep. 


End file.
